<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope's Peak Heroes Vol 1: Yellow Lights by Havic, SoupLeaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805708">Hope's Peak Heroes Vol 1: Yellow Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havic/pseuds/Havic'>Havic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupLeaf/pseuds/SoupLeaf'>SoupLeaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's Peak Heroes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Multi, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, class 77 all graduated theyre all like college student age lmao, hope's peak is a superhero high school, they have a superhero gig tho so theyre not in college stay in school kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havic/pseuds/Havic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupLeaf/pseuds/SoupLeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>77 is a superhero agency protecting Towa City from all manner of threats. Or at least they're trying. Part of the Hope's Peak Heroes series.</p><p>A dangerous villain emerges with a vendetta against 77 and Fuyuhiko seems to be caught in the middle of it all. When Peko goes missing on the villain's trail, he realizes what it means to protect someone. After all, what good is a force field if he can't keep people safe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's Peak Heroes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Off the Rails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An encounter with the villain Mindspike sets the stage for things to come.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>All of the superpowers in this series were <i>randomly chosen</i> using the superhero wiki for fun, which is why they're <i>like that TM</i>.</b> I'll post character powers and hero names in the notes as they come up! Mindspike isn't a canon DR character, though some future villains may be. I promise the hero names are like that on purpose.</p><p><b>Fuyuhiko</b> - "Yellow Light" -  Life-force shields. He can make shields using his own life energy, so they get weaker when he's tired or injured (and conjuring large shields can make him tired and in pain).<br/><b>Akane</b> - "Wolf" - Twilight claws. She can conjure claws made of purplish twilight energy. She's at her strongest around dawn and dusk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city rushes by, all colorful blurs of signs and lights fading away as the cargo train nears the outskirts. He stands on steady legs on the top of a train car, staring down the figure in front of him. Their cloak whips in the wind, obscuring their form like a draped phantom.</p><p><br/>
“Give it up, Mindspike!” Fuyuhiko yells, knees locked, “We’ve got you cornered, bastard.” If the figure had any expression, it didn’t show through the hollow eyes of their mask. They take a smooth step backwards, boots firm on the metal.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t think you can leave,” he hisses. With a straining flicker, he pulls a gold forcefield in front of himself. With the velocity of the moving train, the wall of force shoots at the villain. They startle and brace themselves, raising a gauntleted arm to protect their face.</p><p><br/>
“Kuzuryuu!” A shout comes from the side of the train, “What the hell are you doing? We need to be stopping this thing.” Akane is clinging to the ladder, muscles tensed, “Chiaki says the other one is only a bit up track!”</p><p><br/>
“I’m taking care of the main problem, here!” He snaps back as the shield hits Mindspike. With a wrending crunch, they fall over the edge of the car. A single, gauntleted hand remains on the edge, digging into the metal.</p><p><br/>
“The main problem is that two trains are going to crash, dumbass!” Akane retorts, pulling her way up the railing. The train seems to falter for a moment, “Slow it down! I’ll free the conductor.” She leaps to the next car, purplish energy glowing from her hands like claws.</p><p><br/>
“Great,” Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes, “So we can let Mindspike escape again? Likely story.” His muscles are straining. He’s tired, too tired, but he needs to end this. This can’t keep happening. Mindspike can’t keep luring them out with horrible stunts. The golden force-light begins to flicker again, but before Fuyuhiko can conjure a shield, the bellow of a train horn snaps his focus. Whipping around, he sees the distant lights of another cargo train. It’s closer than he thought. It’s slowing. They must’ve done something over there, but it won’t stop soon enough unless he can stop this one now.</p><p><br/>
“You’re running out of time,” the metallic voice goads as they pull themself onto the roof once more. They’re shaken and battered, mask cracked. Another good hit could do it. Fuyuhiko looks between the other train and Mindspike. He has one moment. He can’t do both. The gold flickers in front of him, preparing to take down the villain for good, but he can’t keep his focus. He can’t. The gold barrier wedges between the train wheels, and it screeches to a violent and swerving halt, the first car bending. He barely has the time to shield himself before he hits the ground.</p><p><br/>
“That bastard,” he huffs, dusting off rubble. As expected, Mindspike has escaped once again. It’s his fault. He could’ve ended it. Fuyuhiko shakes as he gets to his feet. The shields- why did they have to be life force? His vision blurs and he sways. An ache shoots through his ribs. Akane appears before him, still blazing with energy. She raggedly holds the conductor, saved in the brink of time.<br/>
They stopped the trains. They did it. So why did it feel like a loss?</p><p><br/>
“They’re gone,” he shakes his head, “They’re still out there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Friends, New Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a search for Mindspike goes awry, Peko Pekoyama goes missing. 77 recruits the help of some old friends in finding her, but the answer might not be as clear as it seems.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>All of the superpowers in this series were randomly chosen using the superhero wiki for fun, which is why they're like that TM.</b> I promise all the hero names are like that on purpose.</p><p><b>Kazuichi</b> - "Ne0n" - Purification. He can vaporize trash, pollution, poisons, and pathogens into harmless neon-colored gas. This works on alcohol, puddles of tomato sauce, snake venom, you name it.</p><p><b>Hajime</b> - "Phantasia" - Spirit smoke. He can conjure and control smoke, as well as use it to heal. He can apparently banish ghosts with it, too, which makes no sense but that's what Superpower wiki told me.</p><p><b>Nagito</b> - "Necro" - Cursed blood. Makes him super sick but like, he can telekinesis blood so that's neat. Drinking blood gives him strength and heals him but uhhh they don't let him do that most of the time.</p><p><b>Aoi</b> - "Ripcurrent" - Kinetic field. Makes her extremely fast and difficult to make physical contact with while the field is up.</p><p><b>Kiyotaka</b> - "Saber" - Magnesis. Can lift, bend, and otherwise manipulate metal.  You know the drill! It's cool.</p><p><b>Ibuki</b> - "Remix" - Supersonic voice. She can yell even louder, and push things with sonic force. A randomized one that's actually very fitting! </p><p><b>Gundham</b> - "Overlord of Ice" - Radio hearing. He can intercept and listen in on radio waves, as well as hear super well in general. Yes, his hero name has nothing to do with his power. </p><p><b>Peko</b> - "Sparkling Justice" - Illusions. She can conjure and manipulate others' perceptions via sensory illusions, like visuals, sounds, and textures.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet, grey morning, and Peko Pekoyama was missing. That was the first thing that stood out to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu as he finished brewing a pot of dark coffee. He took a deep breath of the bitter steam, and stared out the foggy window. He shouldn’t panic, not yet, but it was hard not to be on edge. Especially when she was tracking down Mindspike. It was his fault. He drank down his regrets with the dregs of his coffee, but they settled in his stomach feeling sour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been long since the train, but no one had managed to track down the fiend. They had checked in with other groups of heroes, but no one had heard anything. The best they hoped for was that Mindspike was vulnerable from their wounds. Peko was sharp. She could find them, if they were anywhere in Towa City. No one doubted her for a moment. Last night she never came back. He sat in quiet apprehension, watching out the window as if she’d be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A creak alerted his attention and he jolted from his thoughts. It was earlier than anyone usually woke up. Unless, of course, they hadn’t been sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi man,” Kazuichi holds up a hand in greeting. He’s wearing his usual neon pajamas, but there are dark circles under his eyes and he’s holding approximately three energy drink cans. Fuyuhiko can’t help but wince as Kazuichi goes to the fridge for another few.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna get like, caffeine poisoning, right?” He half-jokes, “I don’t want to have to take ya to the doctor.” Fuyuhiko goes to wash his mug in the sink, not bothering to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Kazuichi shakes his head. His pink hair is a mess, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>my ability can cure that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He raises his eyebrows. Kazuichi is already retreating to his room, but pauses and shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I never have,” his hands are shaking, “But it probably can.” He opens the door, illuminating a stripe of carpet. Somewhere in the darkness, Hajime groans at the light. Nagito doesn’t stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit keeping us up,” Hajime grumbles, pulling a pillow over his head, “First the drill and now- What time is it?” He rolls over in the dark, blotting out the thin bar of light from between the window and the curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six,” Fuyuhiko says, “Almost 6:30.” A grumpy noise is all that answers. Kazuichi closes the door, leaving his roommates back in the dark. Humming to himself, he elects to sit at the kitchen table and start digging things out of his pajama pockets. A tinkering project, no doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… Want coffee, instead of that shit?” Fuyuhiko offers, drying the mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Kazuichi looks up, “Uh, yeah, I guess. Pass some sugar.” He reluctantly puts away the energy drink in their sparse refrigerator. Right. Someone should go grocery shopping, soon. He looks over the mugs and decides on one that looks like a rocket ship. Chihiro gave it to Kazuichi when his class graduated from Hope's Peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he passes the pot and a tiny jar of sugar. Fuyuhiko wrinkles his nose as Kazuichi spoons in a frankly ridiculous amount.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Kazuichi starts, unable to bear any amount of silence when he isn’t working on a project, “Pekoyama isn’t home?” He frowns down at his coffee as the sugar refuses to dissolve, continuing to stir it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the shorter of the two returns to the table with leftover pad thai, reheated partly through. He pushes it around in the take-out container. Fuyuhiko doesn’t feel like cooking. He doesn’t feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>eating lukewarm pad thai at 6 am</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hell, he doesn’t feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>eating at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he has to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro,” Kazuichi starts, but starts sputtering,  “She’s like, really good at handling herself and all that. I bet she’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. Fuyuhiko pushes the noodles in his pad thai to one side of the container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when we were all super tired and she still beat up </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>many demons back at the class below us’ graduation?” He rambled, standing up for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaz-” He sighs, “That was just some demons, not fuckin’ Mindspike. But yeah, she was a badass.” Kazuichi sinks down in his seat and finally takes a sip of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just demons?” He repeats, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just demons? </span>
  </em>
  <span>There were like forty of em!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were twenty,” he finally takes a bite of semi-cold leftovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point stands,” Kazuichi crosses his arms, “Pekoyama is a badass. She’s probably okay.” He uncrosses his arms, “Oh god, but what if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut it out,” Fuyuhiko jabs before he can talk himself into a panic, “I’ll go looking for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, man. You’re not going on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he stresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peko went out on her own,” he puts down his fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>vanished</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kazuichi’s pitch raises with nervousness, “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he huffs, but it’s not a real agreement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not worth endangering more people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peko was already too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Taka. Still no sign of her. I hope they’re doing okay over there,” Aoi’s voice is broken up by the phone’s bad connection. They had been searching all morning, and it was nearing noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going through a tunnel,” Taka responds, “I haven’t found anything of note either. I will call you back if I find something. Good luck. Stay safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!” Aoi chirps. She hangs up, leaving Kiyotaka alone on the roped-off train platform. It was where Mindspike had hijacked the train. It only made sense that Pekoyama would’ve come here to investigate for traces of Mindspike. Now, Taka was looking for traces of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his reputation preceded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saber!” A train official greeted, looking relieved, “We’re so glad you’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It’s my duty,” he nods, back straightened as ever. 77 knew he would never say no to helping them, and they were right. He cleared his throat, “So. May I start moving debris?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you may,” she gives a tired smile, “I’ll let the others know to clear away.” Soon, everyone and their equipment is at a safe distance. Taka begins lifting what metal he can out of the rubble. The iron bands around his wrists hum with energy as he works, clearing away fallen beams and bent rail. With the worst of it moved, he returns to the wreckage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just starting to pick over the stone when a piercing but familiar yell shook the concrete. A few members of 77 had arrived ahead of schedule. Taka had hardly seen these two since they graduated from Hope's Peak in the class ahead of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remix!” He calls back, putting an arm on the back of his neck to hide how startled he was, “You should announce yourself first! You could endanger someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” The girl chirps from behind her gas mask. It’s fitted with speakers where there should be ventilators, “Remix got all caught up in yelling. How is Saber?” Behind her, a tall man in a bat-winged cape holds his head in thought. He grumbles something under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, magistrate of metal. It has been long since we were last connected by fate,” Gundham tilts his head like he’s listening to something else. He probably is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I am okay, though that is not the task at hand,” Taka nods quickly, even though he isn’t entirely sure he gets it, “It’s nice to see you two again, even if it’s not in the best of circumstances. Do you hear something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My harpy companion’s voice will alert me to the true nature of our environment, unfettered by illusion,” his voice is almost booming in the echoey tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I-” Taka begins, but is cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Gundham means is that Remix yells, and he hears the echoes with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>good ears. We’re like a bat, but in two parts!” The gas mask should muffle her voice, but she’s loud enough that Taka can hear her just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak my true name, harpy,” Gundham hisses, “Or those who seek to do us harm will use it to undo us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Taka trails off, “While we’re on duty, we should use our hero names! But your teamwork is remarkable. Truly!” Gundham pulls his scarf over his face at the praise, while Ibuki flashes finger guns. Their nails are both painted a chipped black. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a team bonding thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our combined astral senses alerted me to something under this very beam,” he gestures towards where he had tilted his head, prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uh, could you lift it for Radar and the Overlord of Ice? Please?” Ibuki adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be glad to offer my support. Please, stand back,” Taka grins. The two continue to take steps backwards. Taka shakes his head. They take more steps until he affirms that they’re far enough away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands begin to shake as he uses his magnesis to lift the beam. It wasn’t metal, but the rebar inside of it meant he could lift it. With considerably more effort than if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>metal, but it was possible. Muscles straining, he heaves the cracked beam to the side. Underneath is a stone spike, carved with ornate sigils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be one of Mind’s, yeah?” Ibuki turns it over in her hands. From behind her, Gundham nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I will dial your team about our finding,” Taka excuses himself, “And mine, as well.” He steps to the side and taps at his phone. It goes to voicemail the first time. He steps back after a moment while the 77 heroes examine the spike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is imbued with some arcane properties,” Gundham traces the sigils with a finger, “I’m sure the Dark Lady would know more. Summon her, if she is present. Harpy, would you send our allies an ‘image’ of this artifact?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, huh,” Ibuki takes a photo and sends it. She fidgets with her nails when it takes a while from poor connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay,” Taka stops to converse with whoever is on the other end of the line. Judging by the muffled sounds, it’s Twogami. A moment later, Sonia’s voice replaces theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said it’s for control,” Taka mouths to them, listening to Sonia over the phone, “Like the kind that commands summoned creatures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s how Mind does it!” Ibuki shouts, “They go like </span>
  <em>
    <span>woosh </span>
  </em>
  <span>and control people when it hits them.” Taka mumbles something about Sonia needing to repeat herself because he can’t hear. A moment later, they hang up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” he states, “We have a lead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who was pierced by this spike? Whose constitution fell victim to Mindspike’s infernal clutches? It is impossible to tell from this smear of blood,” Gundham holds the spike out to Taka to confirm. At least it was long dried. Ibuki looks away, fidgety, at the mention of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have anything to do with this, does it?” She picks up a scrap of fabric, no larger than her thumb. It’s a conspicuous dark blue. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar </span>
  </em>
  <span>dark blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good eyes,” Taka falters, “Is that-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid so,” Gundham confirms, “It is the hue of our knight’s cape.” </span>
</p><p><span>“But,” Ibuki turns it over, “We were here like, </span><em><span>yesterday</span></em> <em><span>during the attack</span></em><span>. If it’s under the rubble,” she presses her fingers to her temples in thought, “Then it happened </span><em><span>before the station collapsed</span></em><span> yesterday. Not when Peko came </span><em><span>back here.</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>“You mean to imply…” Gundham trails off, “Our Knight was puppeted before our very eyes until late that night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible!” Taka interjects, “Pekoyama’s will is unbreakable. There’s no way Mindspike had her controlled for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe she wasn’t?” She considers, “Like, it’s one of those things that takes a while to kick in? Or it was in her system but like, it hadn’t happened yet? Maybe she was fighting it the whole time! And she caved last night when she went lookin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that she’s controlled,” Taka states, “She could be injured and missing but of her own will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct. We do not know. But it is best to be vigilant,” Gundham pulls his black headphones over his ears, “We must depart to inform our allies of this, in person. Perhaps they have found something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Saber! You were totally a good help. Remix’s phone doesn’t get good signal,” Ibuki waves, “And Remix and the Overlord </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeeeefintiely </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t have gotten that big thing up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” a worried look crosses Taka’s face, “Keep us all updated. It would be rude not to.” He’s only half joking. The 77 heroes depart with the items, and once again leave Taka alone on a train platform. He dials Aoi’s number with dread in his stomach. It’s worse than he thought. It’s all worse than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun hasn’t come out by mid-day. Peko Pekoyama is still missing. Not just from her base- her friends- but from her body. She sits up, but it’s not her choice. Her will is iron. She hadn’t caved. She won’t cave. Not to mind control, not to anything. She won’t be broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mindspike,” she says, voice even. Her own choice. Her own words. Their grasp could only hold for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” they must’ve blinked in surprise behind that stupid mask of theirs, “I thought you’d stay still for longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always moving forward,” she narrows her eyes. The fog is creeping back in. She can’t tell where she is. She doesn’t know where her friends are. She can’t protect them. The edges of her vision start to go gray. With her last bit of control, she lunges.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>